The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for introducing a tablet into a climate control system, in particular a component of an air conditioning system.
Dyes can be used to detect leaks in fluid systems, such as climate control systems, hydraulics, engine oil systems, automatic transmission systems, fuel systems, brake systems, or radiator coolant systems. Climate control systems include heating, cooling, ventilating, and air conditioning systems. Some methods operate by adding emissive substances such as, for example, fluorescent or phosphorescent dyes to the climate control system. Suitable leak detection dyes include a naphthalimide dye, a perylene dye, a thioxanthane dye, a coumarin dye, or a fluorescein dye, and derivatives thereof. Leaks can be detected by observing fluorescence of the dye at leak sites by exciting the dye with a light source having suitable wavelength or intensity. In general, the dyes fluoresce brightly when excited by light in the 190 to 700 nanometer wavelength range.
A variety of systems have been developed to introduce a leak detection dye into air conditioning systems. For example, previous injector designs include flow-chamber systems and syringe-type (e.g., caulking gun-type) systems for introducing liquid dyes into the system. A flow-chamber system generally has a reservoir into which a leak detection dye solution is poured or a dye capsule is loaded and sealed. A carrier is then passed through the reservoir to transport the dye into the system. A syringe-type system generally has a chamber that is loaded by pouring the leak detection dye into the chamber or is preloaded by the manufacturer. The dye is then forced from the chamber into the closed system. Other injector systems include mist diffusers.
The invention features a method and apparatus for introducing a tablet into a climate control system using a tablet inserter. The tablet can include a leak detection dye. Tablet insertion into a component using a tablet inserter can prevent or reduce tablet breakage. The method is partially or completely automated, allowing the tablet to be manipulated and inserted remotely into a component of the climate control system during assembly, avoiding direct contact with an individual participating in the system assembly. By eliminating or reducing contact with an individual, contamination of the individual, the tablet, and the assembly plant can be reduced. Moreover, partial automation of the tablet insertion process can improve assembly speed and tablet dispensing accuracy.
In one aspect, the invention features a method of introducing a tablet into a climate control system. The method includes moving a tablet from a tablet inserter into a component of the climate control system. A gas can flow through the tablet inserter to move the tablet from the tablet inserter into the component. For example, the flow of gas can include blowing a portion of the gas (e.g., compressed air) through the tablet inserter. The method can include aligning the tablet inserter with an entry opening of the component prior to moving the tablet into the component. The method can include placing the tablet into the tablet inserter prior to moving the tablet into the component.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of introducing a tablet into a climate control system including passing a tablet through a feeder line from a tablet dispenser into a tablet inserter, aligning the tablet inserter with an entry opening of the component, and blowing a portion of a gas through the tablet inserter, thereby moving the tablet from the tablet inserter into the component to move a tablet from the tablet inserter into the component.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for introducing a tablet into a component of a climate control system. The apparatus includes a tablet dispenser and a tablet inserter. The tablet inserter has an exit orifice that fits within or around an opening of the component.
The tablet can be placed into the tablet inserter with a tablet dispenser, such as an automated tablet dispenser. The tablet can be passed through a feeder line from the tablet dispenser into the tablet inserter. The tablet can be inserted into a component of a climate control system which is capable of containing the tablet, such as a component having an opening into which the tablet can be inserted. For example, the component can be an air conditioning system condenser or an air conditioning system accumulator. When the system is assembled from modular units, the component can be a section of a partially assembled climate control system, including a system hose line. The climate control system can be assembled after moving the tablet into the component.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention.